Yamete!
by boldly
Summary: Kaoru just couldn't keep his hands to himself. It was one of his worst habits concerning his brother. Rated M for yaoi & incest. You have been warned.


**This is my first Ouran fic, much less a twincest fic. -gasp!- I, personally, thought it came out rather well. Go easy on the flaming. Constructive criticism always welcome. This is, unfortunately, just a one-shot. But if I get good reviews, I may feel inspired to write something longer .. and with an actual plot. XD**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Ouran or any of its characters. If I did, the twins would be locked in my closet doing naughty things to each other for my amusement ..**

* * *

Firstly, a few translations. Because everyone doesn't understand Japanese. Or so I'm told, ha. 

**Yamete** - Stop

**Aishiteru **- I love you

**Watashi mo** - Me too

**Sumimasen** - Excuse me

**Tono** - Lord (or "my lord," whichever you prefer.)

* * *

"_Yamete_, Kaoru!" Hikaru pleaded as his younger brother pulled him into the (empty) third music room "We'll be caught!" 

Kaoru said nothing, but as soon as the door clicked shut he whirled around and crushed his mouth against Hikaru's.

The kiss was not soft, or gentle, or anything reminiscient of what it usually was. Urgency was built up in this fevered act, as though Kaoru had been denied this simple pleasure for far too long. Which, to him, it had been.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru hissed as his twin nibbled down his jawline. His golden eyes glazed over with lust as Kaoru's tongue found that sensitive spot beneath his left ear.

"Be quiet, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered, nibbling his earlobe. "Do you want someone to hear us?"

"I think you do," Hikaru responded harshly as his brother's slender fingers worked the knot in his tie. Kaoru smirked.

"Mm. Then everyone would know how much you enjoy what I do to you. I think I would like that."

Hikaru's tie had come loose enough to be pulled over his head, which was removed and tossed unceremoniously onto a nearby chair.

Kaoru then went to work unbuttoning his shirt.

"We don't have long until the Host Club opens," Hikaru whispered, watching his twin's nimble fingers make short work of the buttons. Once finished, Kaoru slid his open palms up the soft, taut skin of his belly to his chest. Hikaru groaned.

"Stop talking," Kaoru nearly growled. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru's narrow hips and pulled him into another smoldering kiss that was all lips and tongue and teeth.

Hikaru's hands crept under Kaoru's shirt, (which had somehow come untucked) running his blunt fingernails up his brother's stomach. Kaoru groaned in turn into Hikaru's mouth, the sound barely suppressed even by the close proximity of their lips.

Hikaru pulled away, hurriedly opening Kaoru's shirt and pulling it off his slender shoulders. The tie, he left around his neck because there was _something_ about that strip of cloth that was more appealing than bare skin alone.

Kaoru pushed Hikaru down onto the nearest acceptable surface, which just happened to be an overstuffed loveseat. Hikaru collapsed into the soft cushions with Kaoru astride his hips. Instinctively he thrust upward, grinding against the younger boy's erection. Kaoru hissed through gritted teeth and nipped at his brother's exposed collarbone.

"Kaoru!" he exclaimed, thrusting his hips upward again.

Kaoru's hand snaked between their bodies, idly playing with the button on Hikaru's trousers. Hikaru's eyes widened as he watched the button being flipped open, the zipper being pulled down. He groaned in repressed lust as Kaoru's fingers playfully brushed his erection.

Their eyes were locked on each other as Kaoru dipped his hand into those pristine white boxers, slender fingers curling around that throbbing cock.

"God, Kaoru," he whispered as he allowed his head to fall back against the loveseat. Hikaru found himself clinging hard to the cushions as Kaoru slowly, torturously slid his fist up and down his length.

Kaoru grinned as he glanced down and saw that first drop of pearly liquid. He quickened his movements only slightly.

"Are you close, Hikaru?" Kaoru let his hand fall still, laughed softly to himself as his brother's eyes flew open in protest. They stared at each other, neither daring to move.

Hikaru suddenly lurched forward, grabbing his twin's tie and pulling him down to his mouth. Their lips met, and it was like waves crashing against the rocks. Hikaru's tongue slipped inside his brother's mouth, engaging a wild tango that left them both breathless.

Hikaru's fingers found their way to the zipper on Kaoru's trousers, pulled the tab down so slowly that Kaoru thought for a moment that time had all but stopped.

"If you don't get these off right now," Hikaru growled, "I'm going to rip them off."

Having always been the aggressor, the sudden change in his brother's temperament turned Kaoru on more than anything ever had before.

He slid back off of his brother's lap, stepped shakily to the floor and placed his hand against the front of his trousers. He paused for a moment, staring at Hikaru through the mussed fringe of his auburn hair hanging in his eyes.

"Now," Hikaru rumbled, leaning forward on the loveseat and taking his aching erection in one hand. He stroked himself slowly as he watched his twin's pupils dilate and a silent moan escaped his lips. Kaoru flicked the button open, hooking his thumbs in the band and pulling them down just enough to expose the enticing contours of his hip bones.

Hikaru's eyes never wavered from the sight as his brother continued the slow torture of removing his clothing.

Kaoru, his eyes on the floor, slid the fabric past his hips and down his thighs where they fell around his ankles and he stepped out of them. He was now fully, beautifully naked and, to Hikaru's pleasure and amusement, flushed pink from head to toe and wonderfully hard.

"Come here," Hikaru whispered hoarsely, his voice low and deep with arousal. He reached down into his previously forgotten schoolbag and drew out a tiny bottle of lotion. Had Tamaki not been so adamant about the appearance of the Host Club's skin, this experience may have been a little .. uncomfortable.

He poured a generous amount of unscented lotion into his palm, in turn coating his throbbing erection with a slick layer of lubrication. He reached for his twin, pulling him down into his lap and settling him directly above his organ.

He pressed the tip of his cock to Kaoru's most intimate orifice, pausing to gaze longingly up into his eyes. Kaoru smiled down at him, leaning in for a kiss that was slow and sensual, their tongues curling around each other almost lazily. It was at that very moment that Hikaru slid in about an inch, and Kaoru bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Does it hurt?" Hikaru asked worriedly, pulling back to study his brother's face. Kaoru shook his head fervently, his hair tickling Hikaru's forehead. "It feels amazing. Don't stop, Hikaru."

Hikaru leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kaoru's shoulder, sliding his length in until his brother's backside rested firmly against his thighs.

He put one hand at the small of Kaoru's back, and with the other, he enveloped his swollen cock. "Ride me, Kaoru," he whispered harshly, sliding his lotion-slick hand up and down and causing his twin to groan out loud.

Kaoru rose up, almost lifting himself off Hikaru's length before impaling himself to the hilt once again. His movements were slow at first, keeping time with his brother's hand on his cock. But as Hikaru sped up, so did Kaoru, and soon he was riding his brother so hard he thought he might kill them both.

Hikaru groaned into Kaoru's shoulder, biting softly as he rose up and down on his cock. He was so hot, so tight, he didn't think .. didn't think he could last much ..

He came harder than ever, his orgasm flowing over him in a stifling wave, making him bite down hard on his brother's delicate skin as he pumped his fist faster.

Kaoru soon followed, muttering Hikaru's name over and over as he came on his twin's stomach. They collapsed together on the loveseat, arms and legs entangled. Kaoru rested his head under Hikaru's chin and sighed contentedly.

"_Aishiteru_," Kaoru said softly, pressing his lips to the hollow of his brother's throat. Hikaru grinned and hugged him closer. "_Watashi mo_."

As they prepared to get up and clean themselves off, the door to the [not so empty third music room creaked open, and Tamaki strolled in.

He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes brought the scene before him into focus. Kaoru was still astride Hikaru's hips, naked as the day he was born save for the loosely knotted tie around his neck.

"_Sumimasen_!" The word tumbled from his mouth as he backed away, tripped over a chair and fell over.

The twins snickered as he clamored to his feet, backing out the door more quickly than either of them had ever seen him move.

"I guess that was too much for Tono, eh?" Kaoru laughed as he bent to pick up his slacks. Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe next time, he won't just barge in, as per usual."

As they gathered their things, Kaoru glanced toward the door. "He _is_ going to come back, isn't he?"

Hikaru tossed the nearly-empty lotion bottle back into his schoolbag. "Well, he has to, doesn't he? Being the king and all."

They were silent for a moment or two before Hikaru pondered out loud, "I wonder what today's theme is?" Kaoru grinned almost secretively as the door opened and Haruhi entered, giving them both a slightly bewildered look. Something told him Tamaki had already told her of what happened. He turned to his brother and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"I have no idea, but I say we give 'em a hell of a show."


End file.
